But Dream Just Aren't Enough
by Broken Colors
Summary: Memories and dreams are all i remember but when i remember you i'll come rushing for you. Please Review! (or not) MidoTaka


Dreams Just Aren't Enough

I do not own Kuroko no Basket!

WARNING: Confusion might be here while you read i'm sorry and one part is memories about him and Takao together!

"You're Midorima Shintarou right?" A boy said. "Why yes i am, what do you want." Midorima said. "Let's be friends!" The boy said out loud. Midorima eyes went wide, me? I haven't had a friend before, I usually just cared about work and school why would he want me to be his friend. "Why i wouldn't even take a glance at you." Midorima said coldly. "Aw come one Shin-chan!" The boy cried. "Sh-shin-chan..?" Midorima said. "Well yeah and you can call me..." The dream blurred out before he could say anything.

Midorima woke up and silently cursed at the dream he had his eyes were wet but he just wiped them away. And got ready for another day at school. He walked all the way there with his lucky item. "Midorima your late!" His captain yelled. "Yeah sorry." Midorima said silently and walked away and went into the locker room. He stood in front of a locker with the number 10 and sighed and went to his locker with a 6 on it and got his uniform out.

"Shin-chan! since practice is over wanna hang out with me today?" The boy yelled. "Tch i have to study for our math test." Midorima replied. "Awh alright i'll go by myself." The boy said. It was almost dark and Midorima didn't want him to go alone. "A-alright i-i'll go with you." Midorima said with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Awhh worried?" The boy said. "Not one bit Tak-" The memory blurred out as Midorima shot the basketball and heard the thud of it falling.

He walked back to his house and heard a thud as he closed the door he turned to where the thud was. A picture with him and a dark haired boy he took the picture out and turned it over Shin-chan and me! it said on the back. "Huh no name so much for help." Midorima said as he sighed. He climbed up the stairs of his house and did his daily routine of getting ready for bed. He opened his book he was reading and looked at the book mark Made with love it exclaimed on the back and two little figures one with green hair and the other with black hair.

"Shin-chan where ya going?" The boy said. "Somewhere." He replied. " Somewhere huh? Can i go!" The boy yelled. "Why would you wanna go to my house." Midorima sighed at his fail. "Eh?! I would wanna go to your house!" The boy yelled once again. When they got there they just sat on the couch and watched t.v. "Man your house is boring Shin-chan!" The boy cried out. "Be quiet and I know it's boring!" Midorima yelled. " Shin-chan I like someone." The boy said suddenly. "W-what who do you like?" Midorima almost shouted it out loud but calmed himself. " I like you Shin-chan." The boy said while blushing horribly. " What...?" Midorima said stupidly. "N-ne-nevermind!" The boy yelled. "Wait no repeat what you said I heard you I just wanna hear it again." Midorima exclaimed while blushing a bit. " I said I like you Shin-chan." The boy said. " I-i li-like you too Takao." Midorima wobbled and sank too the floor tears fell eyes opened wide, then memories flooded his vision of the boy named Takao.

"Shin-chan ahah." His voice full of laughter. "I love you Shin-chan!" The boy called out. " Such a Tsundere." He exclaimed. " Man i'm beat Shin-chan." His voice tired and worn out. " Ah Shin-chan! There you are!" He called out worried. " I love you Takao." Midorima said. "I love you more Shin-chan!" Takao replied. " We left while Shin-chan was crying." Takao said to Kagami and Kuroko. " Oi! i was not" Midorima said. "Mn morning Shin-chan." Takao said as he got up. "Mh Morning Kazu." Midorima said cutely. "K-kazu?" Takao replied while blushing. "Geh?!" Midorima said shocked at what he said to. " Hahah i like it." Takao replied. "Shin-chan such a Tsundere!" Takao said. "A-am not!" Midorima replied. A car honked loudly trying to get them out of the way but it was too late before they both got hit by it. "T-takao." Midorima stuttered because of the impacted but he hit his head hard and black out but before he did Takao looked like he was in alot of pain and then he saw Takao's eyes close.

Midorima rushed to the hospital the next day and signed in and then skipped past everything and eveyone opened a door that had the patients name on it ' Takao Kazunari' room 106. "Takao?" Midorima called out. When no answer came he beame worried then he realized that Takao was sleeping on the hospital's bed he sighed in relief. He waited an hour then Takao started waking up he looked around and then found green eyes staring at him and gasped. "Sh-shin-chan i thought you forgot me I-i-i." Takao said with tears in his eyes not able to finish." I know it's alright." Midorima replied. It was true he did forget, they were in a car accident Midorima had hit the back of his head hard against the seat and forgot everything about Takao the docters said it was going to be a month or week to get his memory back so that was a relief but he was let out early because it was only memory problems while Takao had broke his arm and leg and had to stay hospitalized. At first Midorima was really scared of Takao and their teamates had to bring him home to their house his and Midorima's house.

" It's true i did but i loved you to much to forget...K-kazu." Midorima said while blushing red. "Awh Shin-chan!" Takao said loudly. " Whatever!" Midorima quickly yelled. "Tsundere!" Takao yelled while laughing at him. But Midorima quickly shut him up by kissing him. "Mn Sh-shin-chan" Takao moaned into the kiss and wanted more but Midorima pulled back and smirked evily like Akashi. " So mean!" Takao yelled while he blushed a bright red lips in a pout. Akashi got a feeling someone was copying him and looked around and sighed maybe he had rubbed off to much on his old teamates especially on Shintarou.

The ending! I was going to make this a sad death story where like Midorima finally remember but takao's already gone and then he crys at the graveyard but then i didn't have the heart because i feel like this paring is always happy. So review please!


End file.
